Familia
by VampirexxDoll
Summary: Pareja: ZukaFuji Como forman una familia XD
1. Chapter 1

**Familia**

Aquí Viviana Reportándose! xwx()

Hacía tiempo que no subo fic, tenía tantos ocios que me fui dejando LO SIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS Bueno, hoy les traigo la primera parte de este Fic de Zuka Fuji, espero que no sea una razón más para que me quemen viva xwx

Gracias a los que comenten sobre esta cosa que hice

GO!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una casa, un dormitorio, una pareja durmiendo en su cama...

Tezuka y Syusuke, casados hace un mes, 4 días 12 horas, 43 minutos y 34 segundos (N/A: Me gusta especificar owoU)

Día normal como cualquier otro, un lindo sol y unas cuantas nubes pasando...

**8:30am**

Los rayos de sol se posaron en los ojos de Tezuka haciendo que éste despertara. Abrió los ojos, vio a su alrededor, y a su lado Syusuke: la persona que más quería en el mundo y con quien ahora eran matrimonio. Miró su casa por unos segundos...

_Era una sonrisa tan bella _

Corrió unos cabellos y besó su frente.

Cuando iba a levantarse sintió los brazos de Fuji alrededor de su cintura, y si que lo tenía bien sujetado. No podía salir, y tampoco quería interrumpir el sueño de Syusuke; así que dicidió que lo mejor era esperar...

**8:31am…8:32am…8:33am…8:34am…8:34:59am**

Syusuke abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar y bostezó, miró a su alrededor, vio a Tezuka y sonrió como siempre:

- Buenos días n.n

Tezuka sonrió ligeramente, aunque para Fuji, esa sonrisa valía mucho:

- Buenos días – respondió aun sonriendo

**9:00am**

Con la habitación ya ordenada Tezuka decidió darse un baño, dejó los lentes y la toalla a un lado y se metió al agua tibia... Estaba tan deliciosa y relajante que fue quedándose lentamente dormido...

Ya casi no sentía su cuerpo, y comenzó a soñar: a Soñar que estaba en la misma tina, y que miraba fijamente la pared de baño... Esa cerámica blanca y reluciente con pequeños dibujos de burbujas, entonces sintió algo que fregaba su espalda...

Y que parecía muy real...

El mayor despertó inmediatamente, se sentía raro, aún sentía esa sensación de que le estuvieran fregando la espalda, se puso los lentes y vio detrás suyo...Era Syusuke

Tezuka no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había movido para que quedase en esa posición y sin darse cuenta, pero ya no importaba, la sensación de la esponja era tan suave y tan delicados movimientos, se quedó quieto...

**9:05am**

Terminado el baño de Tezuka éste se dispuso a salir del agua, cogió la toalla y "pensando" que su esposo no le vería se secó (aunque a espalda de la tina, si, tal vez es muy obvio X3)

Syusuke observaba cada movimiento de cómo se secaba el mayor: Primero el cabello, el cuello lentamente, sus brazos. Le parecía tan excitante... Pero ojicastaños ya se dio cuenta de que lo observaban por lo que para evitar un acoso aún mayor (lo conocía muy bien), prefirió terminar de secarse en la habitación.

Bueno, Syusuke se quedó con las ganas:

- Qué pena – se dijo para sí sonriendo como siempre

**9:30am**

- EL DIARIO!!! – se escucho de afuera y también de algo que golpeó la puerta N/A: Rimó XP

Tezuka, sintiendo el ruido (N/A: y además ya vestido XD) abrió la puerta y en el suelo estaba el periódico. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo:

**------------------------LA TERCERA--------------------------**

ESPECIAL: EL MUNDO FRENTE A LA AMENAZA DEL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL

EN REPORTAJES, OCHO PÁGINAS CON TODO SOBRE EL CAMBIO CLIMÁTICO

La tragedia de ayer es la más grande en 54 años, donde el fuego en una barraca porteña dejó 50 muertos:

**VALPARAÍSO: INCENDIO DESTRUYE 4 EDIFICIOS Y RECATISTAS BUSCAN VÍCTIMAS ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS**

Tezuka se fue directo a reportajes, caminando hacia la cocina y leyendo al mismo tiempo. Llegó a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno como siempre se encontró con una sorpresa: Un suculento desayuno para los 2

Miró la comida, y después a Fuji quien estaba guardando algunas cosas, éste se ido la vuelta para verlo a él...

Un par de miradas que los llenaba, además de una sonrisa.

Para Tezuka, ver los ojos de Fuji era maravilloso era como ver 2 rayos de sol tan vivos y llenos de alegría.

Syusuke, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, se acercó y lo besó.

Era un beso completo y estaba lleno de energía, un inocente beso que se fue haciendo apasionado... Pero necesitaban oxígeno: Cortaron el beso; sin dejar se mirarse, era un silencio absoluto solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ellos.

Hasta que Syusuke rompió el silencio:

- Comamos antes de que se enfríe n.n

Después de una oración por la comida prendieron la TV

**Canal: TVN**

**Programa: Buenos Días a Todos**

**Hora: 9:35am**

El tema del programa: Matrimonios: Como hacerlos felices y duraderos

La pareja puso atención absoluta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el Transcurso del día hicieron de todo: Ir de compras, al cine, ir a la biblioteca. Hasta que llegaron a la plaza y se sentaron en el pasto, estuvieron largo rato allí

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:05pm**

Syusuke observaba a unos niños jugando a unos metros de ellos, Tezuka por su parte, leía un libro No era de esperarse

- Se ven muy tiernos jugando ¿No crees?

Tezuka hizo una pausa a su lectura para mirar a los niños y asintió con la cabeza

Syusuke continuó:

- Son tan inocentes, y parecieran tan frágiles... Pero, para eso su familia siempre esta a su lado, para protegerlos y llevarlos por el buen camino

Tezuka volvió a asentir con la cabeza y fijó su vista de nuevo en su libro

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Syusuke preguntara con naturalidad:

- Tezuka... ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo... Si, pensarán que Fuji está loco... ¿Saben? Yo también opiné eso cuando recién leí lo que escribí XD

Espero que no sea una cosa rancia tirada por la página y que se animen a leerlo y comentar owo

Pronto el Segundo Capítulo!!!

GO AWAY!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Para todas las que me comentaron anteriormente muchas gracias!!  
Un mensaje individual para todas:

**tatyscor: **Sep, tienes razón, cosas como estas no se ven todos los días... XD

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **No me felicites! Felicita a mi ocio! XD Y no las pienso decepcionar, especialmente a ti super fanática de la Strongest Pair! XD

**Chibiko Minamino: **Me alegro de que te hayas reído con mi fic XD

**Gabba:** Si, me encanta Buenos Días a Todos XD (EL MATINAL DE CHILE! XD), y no iba a haber un concurso de baile, si quieres tu haces un fic donde parejas Yaoi bailen y que Kawamura sea el presentador XD

**Anyee:** Si, Fuji esta loco, todos pensamos eso XD

**aya nyaa:** Gracias por los ánimos, apenas leí todos los comentarios a las 8:10 AM empecé a escribir XD

**sikuruchu:** Cuando pueda leeré tus fics, esta bien? Y Lo del incendio en Valparaíso, uy... si que fue una tragedia, en realidad, esos 4 edificios que se quemaron fueron los que hicieron de Valparaíso Patrimonio de la Humanidad... :S

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2:**

Tezuka pensó que Fuji estaba loco, bueno, o sea, ya lo sabía que era así... pero ahora si que se pasó  
Lo miró, pero no dijo nada...

Syusuke tampoco, tenia su sonrisa de siempre como si la pregunta que hizo fuera de lo más normal

**10:30pm – En Casa**

Era una noche fría y el cielo pareciera que iba a llorar.  
Syusuke estaba en la oscuridad de su pieza, cambiándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

De pronto comenzó a llover, el ojiazules quedó mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana, escuchar como las gotas chocan contra la ventana, era un sonido muy rejalante; al hacer frío la temperatura en la casa fue disminuyendo, así que era mejor cambiarse la ropa rápido.

Tezuka ya vestido (N/A: No tiene pijama de Conejito, lo siento) regresaba a la habitación, apenas llegó a la entrada miró a Fuji como se vestía, éste estaba de espalda frente a él. Para el mayor, Fuji era perfecto, sus ojos, su cuerpo... Todo

El ojiazules no sabía que su esposo le miraba... Se quitó la camisa...

Tezuka ya parecía que no podría más, aunque siempre se resistía a los acosos de Syusuke, por dentro siempre tenía ganas de hacerlo feliz...

...¿Y qué tenía de malo eso?

¿Por qué resistirse a los deseos que uno tenía?

Se acercaba cada vez más a Syusuke, esta a punto de tocarlo hasta que Fuji se dio vuelta

- Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí n,n – dijo

Observó a Tezuka por un rato, se sentía su calor a los escasos centímetros que los separaban

Syusuke pensó pícaramente y dijo:

- Creo que hoy dormiré sin pijama

Solo en su ropa interior se metió a la cama lentamente...

Eso le dio algo de "emoción" al estado actual de Tezuka... Parecía transpirarle hasta los lentes

También se metió a la cama...

La calma y paz de la habitación era absoluta, solo se escuchaba el ruido de unas cuántas gotas de lluvia chocando en la ventana

Al ojicastaños empezó a "bajarle la temperatura" debido al frío, miró a Fuji por un momento:  
- "Se ve muy lindo durmiendo, es mejor que no le interrumpa" - pensó

Syusuke aún no dormía y se aferró al cuerpo de Tezuka, éste último comenzaba a quedarse dormido, a descansar su cuerpo, a soñar...

Una interrupción en su descanso: Una lamida en el cuello, Syusuke nuevamente interrumpió su sueño (N/A: Se recuerda lo que pasó en la tina en el capítulo anterior)

¿Y por qué no dejarse llevar?

Fuji se acercó mucho más al cuello de Tezuka, casi respirando sobre él... Del cuello a su clavícula, continuó besando toda su espalda (Tezuka estaba a espaldas de Fuji)

El buchó (N/A: No tenía que más poner XD) sentía un leve cosquilleo que le hizo temblar un poco y que, también, de sus labios saliera un suspiro placentero...

- ¿Te gusta, Kuni-Chan? – preguntó Syusuke

- ...No me llames Kuni – Chan

- Lo hago a propósito...

Tezuka no dijo nada

- Para que me castigues n.n – terminó diciendo Fuji en tono Sexy

Tezuka sabía que cada "momento compartido" que pasaba con Fuji era algo único...  
Además si quería hacerlo feliz... ¿Por qué no ahora? Se dio vuelta rápidamente quedando sobre Fuji (N/A: No lo aplastó ni quedó como disco volador XD) Quién consiguió lo que quería...

La temperatura comenzaba ya a subir...

Otra mirada, una caricia...

Y un beso furtivo

Un pequeño roce de labios donde se unirían, de un beso cariñoso a un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, hasta que casi se quedaran sin aire. Una mano que acaricia la cintura, otra la espalda...

Hasta que...

(N/A: Si.. si... viene lemon.. que tanto, pero es mas lindo cuando se lo imaginan ustedes mismas xD)

**10:30am**

Esta vez, el primero en despertar fue Syusuke, como todos los días mira a su alrededor, miró a su lado, allí estaba Tezuka, abrazado a él. Sonrió como siempre y se levantó pudiendo desamarrarse de los brazos de su esposo...

Syusuke miró la hora. Era otro de esos pocos días en que se despertaba tarde

_¿Habrá sido por la "Acción de la noche"?_

Al parecer sí, pues la cama estaba un poco desordenada y las sábanas un poco manchadas con fluidos (N/a: si saben de lo que hablo XD)

Tezuka se movió un poco, y despertó mirando a Syusuke quien se estaba vistiendo, éste le miró:

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - preguntó

**5:30pm --- 4 meses después**

La relación que parecía perfecta mejoraba aún más...

Pero... Un día

Syusuke se cambiaba de ropa mientras conversaba con Tezuka

- Últimamente estás comiendo mucho, no vayas a engordar – advertía el bucho a Syusuke

- La comida que digiero no es solo para mí

Tezuka guardó silencio, esa era otra de las millones de frases que no entendía de su esposo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

Syusuke se quitó la camisa, Tezuka pudo observar un poco hinchado el vientre de Fuji, éste último acarició su vientre y dijo sonriente como siempre:

- Me refiero a que serás padre n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que esto no haya embarrado lo que podría ser un lindo Fa-Fic sumamente largo xDD

A todas las que comentaron anteriormente, nuevamente les doy las gracias n.n (complejo Fuji XD)

Ejem, bueno, ya estoy sudando con el 3º capitulo, mis manos ya no dan más y estoy escribiendo a velocidad supersónica! XP

GO AWAYYY!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Familia: Tercera Parte**

Buenas! Últimamente he tenido que hacer demasiadas cosas y he tenido muy poco tiempo libre o ponerme a pensar que hacer con el fic

Aquí traigo la tercera y penúltima parte, pero bueno... espero que no sea un fiasco T-T (Me costo mucho, en serio T0T)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka quedo atónito durante unos segundos:

- P...Padre? – solo eso puedo dejar salir de sus labios

- Si, padre – contesto Syusuke - Y serás el mejor nn

Tezuka, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba más que sorprendido, estaba atónito ¡¿Cómo Syusuke (N/A: como hombre XD) quedaría embarazado?! Parecía que cuanto más pensaba en una posible respuesta en su mente surgían unas 100 preguntas más

Syusuke debía admitirlo, tampoco tenía una respuesta para este juego de la naturaleza... Solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería formar una familia con quién más amaba en el mundo

Su pareja aún seguía pensando con la vista en la pared, entonces fue que sus pensamientos lo tenían tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que y dijo:

- Pero... ¿Cómo...?

- No importa como – respondió Syusuke – lo importante es que formaremos una familia, sería algo lindo ¿No crees?

Dicho esto se sentó junto a Tezuka, casi recostándose encima de su brazo (N/A: No le vayas a cagar el brazo más de lo que está o.o XD), tomó la mano de su pareja y la acaricio un momento, para luego ponerla en su vientre...

Tezuka sintió como la criatura de movió, parecería que estaba saltando de alegría al reconocer a su padre.

Quitó la mano durante unos segundos... Y la volvió a poner

Otra patada

Él no podía quedarse con la duda, sea como sea, quería una respuesta a esta situación tan extraña

- Fuji...

- ¿Si? n.n

- ... – se aclaró la garganta – Quiero que mañana vayamos a una consulta con el doctor, me gustaría tener una respuesta a esto

A Syusuke tampoco lo parecía una mala idea...

Aunque sería extraño...

**---Al otro día... 15:45---**

Syusuke Fuji, Tezuka Kunimitsu

Los 2 entraron a la sala número 5, la más grande

Una enfermera tan sonriente como Fuji les dijo:

- Esperen unos minutos, el doctor se está preparando – con esto se retiró

Así es, ellos era los primeros paciente  
Mientras lo esperaban, miraban al su alrededor. El médico, para empezar, se notaba que era bueno, pues tenía muchos títulos en diferentes especialidades, entre ellas: Sexología

Escuchan que alguien entra:

- Buenas Tardes – Dijo el doctor

- Buenas Tardes – contestó la pareja al mismo tiempo

El médico (N/A: Doctor, médico... ¿Hay diferencia? O.o) mientras ordenaba unos papeles preguntó:

- ¿A qué se debe la consulta?

Syusuke miró a Tezuka y éste guardó silencio, a continuación se aclaro la garganta. Iba a hablar:

- Venimos porque... Bueno es que... tengo... emmm... cierta duda

El doctor terminando de ordenar los papeles preguntó:

- Y ...¿Cuál sería?

Ahora si Tezuka no tenía valor para hablar. Syusuke, percatándose de eso, desabrochó la parte inferior de su camisa, aunque con cierta pizca de nervios... o miedo... quedando al descubierto el vientre hinchado

El médico, acomodándose un poco los lentes observo ese vientre durante unos minutos...En ese transcurso, la criatura allí dentro se movió bruscamente, haciendo que Syusuke lanzara un gemido suave, pero notable.

- Mmm... – el médico anotó ese punto en un cuaderno (N/A: Suena Inui XD) – creo que necesitare unos cuántos datos ¿Esta bien?  
- ¿Cuáles? – pregunta el ojiazules

- Lo primero, Ustedes son casados.. ¿No es así?

La pareja hizo una pequeña pausa y asintieron al mismo tiempo (N/A: Piensen... No es fácil admitirlo :S XD)

- Mm... Esta bien – miró a Syusuke – ¿Puede acostarse en la tercera camilla, por favor?

Syusuke abrió levemente la boca, e hizo lo que el doctor le pidió

Adivinen qué era la tercera camilla...Pues nada más y nada menos que para una ecografía (XD)

Syusuke quedo observando esas maquinas por unos segundos y le empezó a dar un poco de nervios. Había visto a su hermana siendo examinada así, pero... ¡¿Él?!

Se recostó un poco en la camilla, hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba recostado allí. El médico se preparaba mientras Tezuka, cogió la silla (N/A: Esa típica sillita que está al laito de la camilla pa' lo examene esos, pa ke el futuro padre vea a su criaturita XP) y se sentó al lado de Fuji.

- Sentirás un poco frío esto, pero no pasará nada ¿Esta bien? – el médico dicho esto, esparció un gel en el vientre de Fuji, para luego comenzar el examen

A Syusuke, esas palabras y ese líquido le recordó a una de sus noches con Tezuka (N/A: juju –cara morbosa-- XD)

Efectivamente había una criatura allí que en ese momento estaba durmiendo

Syusuke abrió los ojos (N/A: No me pregunten como ese puede tener siempre cerrado los ojos... la cosa es que ahora los abrió xq el loco se emocionó XD), y se sintió extraño al principio, aunque también sentía una alegría inmensa de poder ver a ese fruto de su amor.

Tezuka, sonrió levemente, sentía lo mismo

El médico dijo:

- mm... Lo sospechaba...Embarazo Masculino (N/A: NO WEVI!! EN SERIO?!!... ejem... Esperen –Huye a Japón—X'DD... T0T TENIA POCA INSPIRACIÓN! Ó.ò)

La pareja no entendía nada... ¡¿Cómo que embarazo masculino?!

- ¿Perdón...?

- Embarazo masculino – continuó el doctor – esto se descubrió hace más menos 4 meses y ustedes son la segunda pareja con este caso que he visto. Aun no se sabe bien sus causas...aún... Pero no deben preocuparse, o mejor dicho, no deberían preocuparse, deberían pensar en su futuro como pareja y en que formarían una familia, y para ustedes -supongo- que será una bendición

- Pues yo y Tezuka pensamos lo mismo – dijo Syusuke mirando a su pareja - ¿Verdad?

Tezuka solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

El médico sonrió:

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes – continuó el examen

La pareja, ocultamente, entrelazaron sus manos

**-- Ese mismo día... 15:58pm --**

Estaban sentados en unas de las bancas de la plaza, y la tarde estaba hermosa...

Una tarde de otoño...

Syusuke miraba a su alrededor, niños jugando, dueños con sus perros y las hojas que caían de los arbolas, mientras Tezuka "leía", pues en realidad no estaba totalmente concentrado en su lectura... Recordó como comenzó todo hasta ese momento preciso que ahora vivía: (N/A: Ahura lo que viene son los pensamientos de Tezuka)

" _Tal vez... Esto sea extraño, esto del "embarazo masculino" es demasiado extraño... Pero...Admito que es demasiado lindo el pensar que con Syusuke pueda formar una familia, una criatura que haya sido fruto de nuestro amor... A quién podamos cuidar, enseñar...y amar"_

Los pensamientos de Tezuka fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Syusuke, que las entrelazaba con la de Tezuka (N/A: Ahura los pensamientos de Fuji XD)

"_Un giro inesperado... Un acontecimiento inesperado, pero... una bendición...Quien hubiera imaginado que llegaríamos hasta esta situación...Já, solo pienso, que esto es una bendición... Que no puede ser mejor...Tezuka, solo quiero estar a tu lado...Y formar nuestra futura familia"_

(N/A: Me siento rara ... como que no escribí bn XD)

La mano de Tezuka ahora estaba en los labios de Syusuke... y la pareja estaba frente a frente. La mano pasó por los labios de Fuji, por su suave cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar al vientre...esperó...Tezuka sintió la mano su futuro hij(o/a) (N/A: no sabemos que es XD), tan pequeñita y tan frágil, y sin embargo tan llenadora

Llenadora de una gran felicidad...

De la pareja solo hubo una sonrisa... una caricia

Era algo que hacían siempre, pero no necesitaban ni siquiera palabras para mostrar lo que realmente sentían...

Y también lo que les esperaba :)

Aunque la felicidad de formar una familia no duraría mucho tiempo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A admito que a veces me siento extraña escribiendo esto XD, pero lo que ya hice ya quedó, no puedo decepcionarlos XD... A lo mejor si lo hice... PERDONEN! MI CABEZA ESTABA MAS SECA QUE UNA PASA Y MI CREATIVIDAD DE FUE A LA ANTARTIDA!! T-T

PD: me gustaría que antes de mi ultimo capitulo pusieran como kiere que sea el hijo de esta parejita... hombre o mujer XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sumimasen por hacerlas esperar tanto!!

Ustedes saben, el colegio quita mucho tiempo, y más aún que estoy en enseñanza media

Bueno, aquí les traigo la última parte de este fic que ha hecho historia en mi cuenta XD

Espero que no sea un fiasco 0

Muchas gracias a todas la que siguieron mi fic y que han tenido paciencia para esperar a esta niña XD

Ya tengo muchas ideas (locas XD) así que...emmm...sígame! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!! (N/A: "Efectos de sonido")

Un disparo silenció toda la plaza

La gente miraba asustada a todos lados, y la criatura al interior de Syusuke dio un salto un poco brusco haciendo que el ojiazules dejara salir un pequeño gemido.

El silencio de ese lugar desapareció poco a poco y ya se escuchan los comentarios alrededor:

-Debe haber sido un neumático

-Si, y vaya que me asusté!

-¿Y si fue un disparo?

-No, no creo, hay policías por aquí

-Espero que no hayan más

Las miradas paseaban por las calles, y los ojos claros de Fuji pasaban por las veredas. Había mucha gente ese día, por ser sábado, el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor (N/A: me recuerda una canción XD). Syusuke paró su mirada en un lugar para comer, leyendo el menú del día donde estaba incluido la Sopa de fideos China, una de sus comidas favoritas, sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka, sus ojos oscuros posaron con los azules de Syusuke:

-Tezuka...

-Dime...

- ... - un sonrojo se notó en el rostro de Fuji, aunque éste no perdió su sonrisa – Creo que me dio un antojo (N/A: ...esperen... huye a Japón X'DD)

Tezuka sonrió, en realidad esas palabras le hicieron gracia, incluso dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, claro, quiso darle el gusto.

Fueron a comer.

Pasaron al restaurante (N/A: o "Resutoran" como se diría en japonés), estaba muy ordenado, con las paredes de madera y unos cuántos cuadros de diferentes temas, tenía dos pisos. La pareja se sentó en una de los puestos:

-Buenas Tardes ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Allí estaba el mozo (N/A: TAN-TAN-TAN!! XD)

- Buenas tardes, nos gustaría el menú del día – dijo (N/A: u ordenó XD) Tezuka

- En seguida, señor – El mozo se retiró rápidamente

- Señor Tezuka – dijo Syusuke en tono de broma – Te viene mucho

Tezuka no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír

- ¿O prefieres que te diga "Señor Kuni-chan"? – siguió Fuji con el tono burlón

- No me digas Kuni-chan

- ¿Por qué? n.n

Tezuka no alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta, pues los platos ya venían. El menú del día era: Gohan, Sopa de fideos china y de postre Mochi:

- Bueno… Itadakimasu! (T:"al ataque") – Fuji casi se abalanza sobre la comida, y se notaba mucho que tenía hambre

- No comas tan rápido, te puede doler el estó……

Tezuka no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Syusuke ya se lo había comido todo el arroz. De pronto, Syusuke se acordó de algo:

- Ah… creo que dejé mi bolso en la plaza – y miró hacia la ventana – aún sigue allí

- Yo lo iré a buscar – dijo Tezuka

- No te molestes - trata de levantarse – ehh… me puedes ayudar un poco? n.n

- Tezuka, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, igual lo hizo (N/a: POR KE?! XD)

- Deberías estar en reposo – dijo después

- Y tu debes comerte lo que te queda en el plato, ya vuelvo! n.n – y Fuji salió del Restaurant

Así el ojiazules atravesó la calle para recoger su bolso, su figura no escapaba de los oscuros ojos de Tezuka. Fuji llegó al asiento donde había dejado su bolso (N/a: bueno, si quieren cartera XD):

- Que bien que nadie se lo llevó - dijo y tomo su pertenencia

- HEY TÚ!

Fuji se da vuelta y su mirada cambió rápidamente. Frente a él, un hombre armado vestido de negro y con el rostro tapado

- Entrega ese bolso!

- …No lo haré! – Syusuke pensaba escapar pero otro hombre le tomó del brazo – ah… suéltame!!

En la mesa donde la pareja estaba comiendo solo había unos cuantos Yenes, Tezuka había salido del restaurant e intentaba atravesar, pero la cantidad de vehículos y el semáforo en rojo no le permitían.

Al fin el verde

- Suéltame por favor!...argh.. TEZUKA!! – Syusuke ahora si estaba en problemas

- TE DICEN QUE QUEREMOS TU BOLSO!!

- Y él insiste en que no se lo dará!..Suéltenlo ahora! – Tezuka había aparecido (N/A: CHAN-CHAN-CHAN!! XD)

- …Tezuka!...ah?! Cuidado!! – Advirtió Fuji

Uno de los tipos (asaltantes) le afirmó las manos, impidiendo que Tezuka se moviera.

Lo peor es que la gente del alrededor, del miedo no quisieron meterse.

- No perdamos el tiempo, YA QUITASELO! – dijo uno de los asaltantes

- ..n…no! – Syusuke no se lo daría

- Ahora si que me enojé, no nos des el bolso, pero…! – El tipo saca un cuchillo y de una estocada atravesó el vientre de Fuji. Luego patearon en el suelo a Tezuka dejándolo casi inconsciente

Los hombres se fueron….

Syusuke cayó al suelo del dolor, y a Tezuka se levantaba torpe y lentamente, se acercó a su pareja, y vio que además de caer sangre sobre el suelo, cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas:

- Tezuka…nuestro…hijo… - no puedo continuar, el dolor ya no era solo físico…

-..Hay que llevarte rápido a un hospital, vamos – Tezuka levantó poco a poco a Syusuke, pero parecía muy pesado, su cuerpo estaba frío, y su rostro reflejaba que su viaje lejos de aquí estaba empezando, no reaccionaba – Fuji, por favor reacciona…

No hubo respuesta alguna

- Fuji… Fuji!! Por favor… reacciona!

El pulso se iba a haciendo cada vez más débil, pero de los labios del ojiazules hubo esperanza:

- Te…Tezuka… - Fuji rió un poco y se sujetó de la mano de Tezuka – No creo que lo logre

- ah...No digas estupideces y vamos rápido

La posta quedaba a 3 cuadras y recién iban en la primera. Como ya era hora de almuerzo, muy poca gente había en las calles, todos miraban, pero nadie ayudaba. En el camino, la mano de Syusuke se iba soltando poco a poco

- Fuji… por favor, resiste

Su pareja solo se limitó a sonreír, dando su último suspiro…

----------------000000000000000--------------------

- AHHH!

…Eran las 9 de la mañana, y las manos de Tezuka buscaban casi desesperadas los lentes.

La casa, la cama, y los rayos del sol sobre los cabellos de Syusuke. En su vientre, una criatura.

Tezuka acaricio los cabellos de Fuji, pasando por su cara, su piel, su vientre. Se quedó allí. Y el bebé dio un salto, una gran felicidad para el futuro padre.

Todo había sido una pesadilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TAN-TAN!!!!!! XDDD

Eso… owo.. ah.. me siento rara TwT… siento que no hice bien el fic… ..

Ahí verán ustedes

BUAHHH TERMINEEE QUE LENDO KEDÓ!!

Debería dedicarme a fanfics trágicos XD

Y eso… mi Pen-e-drive estaba detrás de la cama XD no se me ocurrió buscar allí… ohhhh shit… TERMINE!! (y dale XD)

Lady Sesshomaru aceptaré tu consejo y me amararé el Pen-e-drive en la muñeca! XDD

Jya nyaaaaaaa

(PD: probablemente algún día se me ocurra hacer una continuación de esto n.n)


End file.
